Desperate Times Calls for Desperate Measures
by DarkRaven-Angel1213
Summary: Mikaela in a situation where she never thought she would be in. The only person she can go to is the last person she would ever go to. Now they both have to come to turns with some of these unexplain things. Re-publish from my first account DarkRaven-Angel12.


**Desperate Times Calls for Desperate Measures**

By: DarkRaven-Angel12

_A little after Transformers and before the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_

_Chapter One: Unexpected_

Things seem to have calm down some after the Mission City incident. Of course the government cover up story was a terrorists attack, but I know what really happen. I was never the one of type of people that believes there is life out there in space, but I was sure was prove there is. My life changes after I got into Sam Witwicky's Camaro. In reality his car was autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cyberton, but he wasn't the only one. Later we met the rest of team; they call themselves the autobots. The leader Optimus Prime, Ironhide the gun specialist, Ratchet the medical officer, Jazz the first lieutenant and finally Bumblebee is Sam's guardian. They fought and won against the decepticons in Mission City, but we lost Jazz. Things seem to be going well for everyone especially me and that how this weird event happens.

So, my dad just recently got out of jail trying to get back on his feet. We open up a shop which he always wanted to do; business is okay, but we could do better. I decided to take on a second job at Kroger's as a cashier. It's not a bad job some times it's very interesting plus I made a couple of friends plus a jerk. Jake and Nina are some of the coolest people I have ever met; she's 5'5 in., has black short black hair, thick, but she always wish to be smaller I tell her she's perfect the way she is. She has one of those cheery smiles that make you want to smile back at and big brown eyes. Nina was actually who'd helped me out to land this job plus we work next to each other.

**Showing in for work**

"Hey Mikaela, what up and how things going with you and Sam?" Ask a very excited skin tight red t-shirt with black jeans dress Nina walking up to hug me.

"Nothing much Nina, just getting ready for work again, Sam and I are doing okay. But since graduation is coming up he has been stress out about college and what to do next." I tell her after we embrace and start walking into break room with the 'Staff Only' painted in red letters on the cold white metal door. I open the door and go to my locker to change out of my work clothes from the shop with oil stains from changing the oil today from a client's Harley Davidson.

"Yeah, I get what you saying I was just like him in that situation I didn't know what to do, but all in good time things work out and I got accepted to OSU. So tell him don't worry too much about it." Her leaning up against the lockers with one foot press against it, tapping her head beside the name plate reading 'Peter'; I close my locker and lock it. We walk out and make our way to the cash registers were station at waiting there patiently for us is Jake my other good friend. Jake was probably the tallest person I met, no scratch that; tallest human I met, he's 6'3 has short spiky brownish hair, 5 piercing in his right ear, some muscle action and grayish eyes.

"Hey Jake what popping?" Ask Nina walking in behind her register.

"Nothing just that I found out that I have to work with Peter today which I'm not looking forward to. He's such a pain in the butt." I could only nod in agreement along with Nina.

"Is there any time when he's not a pain in the ass?" she asks sarcastically. Jake answer with "Only when he's trying to hook up with Mikeala." Chuckling away, I punch him in the shoulder playfully and try to look upset, but we all knew that he was speaking the truth.

"Speaking of Peter here he come" heads up from Nina going straight to work, Jake waving bye to us and heading for the meat section; of course the jerk would me making his way straight for me.

"Hey Kayla, how you doing sweet thang?" trying to use a sexy voice which never works.

"Hi, Peter is there any thing that I can do for you? If not I have to start working in order to earn that green paper with dead presidents on it, that's the whole purpose of a job." I dryly answer him back I look over to my girl to see her trying not to crack up laughing, just like her.

"I know that K, that's why I have a job, but I came over to see if you change your mind about going out. So did you?" looking so hopeful.

"Peter the answer is still and always for now will be no because like I told you before I have a boyfriend. So no I'm not going to go out with you." Looking him straight in the eye to let him know that I was serious and not play. When I finish telling him he'd look hurt and mad at the same time, he just walks off. I look at Nina and she shrug at me so we just went to work and nothing exciting happen until I got off work.

**After Work**

After I change back into oil stain clothes I said goodbye to my friends after they left in Nina's car and walk out into the parking lot to my motorcycle it was pouring raining, but I was use to riding in the rain so it wouldn't bother me. I hop on and went to turn it on nothing, I try one more time still nothing it was dead. I look the bike to find the fuel lines were broken and I couldn't really do anything to it without my tools. I was about to call Sam when a beat up Chevy truck pull up to reveal that it was Peter, he roll down his window then shout "You need a lift?" I nod my head and say "Yeah that would be great because my bike needs to get fix. Could I put my bike in the back?"

"Go right on ahead and hop in." I roll the bike to the bike and lift in even though it's a pretty heavy bike I was as boutique as some people think I am. I run to the passenger door and closed the door I tell him to drop me off at my dad's shop and we roll off, he told me he had to make a stop at his mom's house one the way to give her something and I said it's cool. So we pull up to his mom's house that look nice I guess, he said I may just want to come inside because it may take a while so I step out the truck and walk into the house and sit on the couch in the living room. Before he runs upstairs he hands me some water and I thank him. The water felt refreshing going down my thought after a couple of seconds I was actually cold and numb then I start to fall asleep. Next thing I know I woke up to Peter sitting across from me just scaring at me.

My whole entire body felt numb I even try opening my mouth to scream, nothing happen. I look dead at him for him to give me an explanation.

"Yeah I know, your probably freaking out about what's going on with your body I drug you so you can't move for a while. I told you I like you, but you just didn't care and you hurt my feelings so now you're going to pay. I had to cut the lines in order to drive you here and it work perfectly." Him standing up and looming over me like he was death himself which I realize that I was in deep trouble. Two good things that he didn't know is one I already kind of had got feeling back into my hands, feet and legs so I could make a run for it. Then the second thing I still had that wrench stuff in my back pocket I could use it as a weapon. He pulls me up and hugs me, smelling my hair then smelling and touching his way down my chest to my stomach then finally my legs. He then pulls my shirt off and throws it and then my bra, I try to keep calm, but I'm so creep out when he start to lick my breast and chest. He then gets my jeans open and sticks a finger into me which resulted in a yelp. He then closes his eyes; thinking this my chance I grab the wrench and hit in dead in the shoulder, he falls to the ground holding his shoulder. I run and grab my bra and shirt, he gets back up and has a hold on my arm pull me to the ground and punch me. I get the wrench again after I finally get my ground after about five hit I him right in the face. I get to my knees he grabs one of my ankles I tighten I grip on the wrench and slam it down on his wrist he finally let go. I grab all my things and run out the back door, the bad thing I have no clue where the hell I'm at. I stick to the alleys to make sure no one sees me or even Peter for that matter. I must have about maybe 12 blocks I finally then collapse; I breathe heavily trying to catch my breath at least the rain feels good against my sore face. I pull out my cell phone trying to see who I can call; not Sam it would cause him problems same goes for my dad there was no one I could think of and then finally the last person I never would've think to call. I dial the number and the phone ring for maybe a second then there was deep baritone voice answer.

"Yes, Mikeala that you do you know what time it is?" ask the voice sounding a little shock.

"Optimus I need your help."

_**To Be Continued…..**_


End file.
